


You Take My Breath Away

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By MagdalenaThis is a happy ending story. Ares and Xena’s history together when she was his chosen and how the entire season 6 will end if Magdalena would write it.





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> All right, I was feeling a bit sentimental when I was writing this story. (Don´t listen to Queen and write at the same time.) 
> 
> Summary: This is a happy ending story. Ares and Xena’s history together when she was his chosen and how the entire season 6 will end if I would write it.
> 
> Comment: Yes the lyrics come from You Take My Breath Away by Queen! The worlds greatest rock group!!
> 
> Rating: I would chose G, there isn´t any blood and no sex, so I don´t think that a warning is needed. Feedback: Comments, complaints, gifts...anything
> 
> Thanks to Gabs for Beta reading it!!!!!

Well here is the story:  
  
 _Look into my eyes and you'll see  
I'm the only one  
You've captured my love  
Stolen my heart  
Changed my life  
Every time you make a move_  
  
Years ago  
Ares looked at Xena  
"You are my chosen, you are my princess." He whispered to her,  
"Follow me and I will give you the world."  
  
 _You destroy my mind  
And the way you touchI lose control and shiver deep inside  
You take my breath away  
You can reduce me to tears  
With a single sigh_  
  
Years ago  
"I love you Xena," Ares whispered, watching Xena lying beside him in his bed. Desperately he tried to stop the tears from falling. He failed.   
  
_Every breath that you take  
Any sound that you make  
Is a whisper in my ear  
I could give up all my life for just one kiss_  
  
Years ago  
Ares felt Xena´s warm lips against his.  
"Morning my love," she whispered into his ear.  
"Morning my princess."  
  
 _I would surely die  
If you dismiss me from your love  
You take my breath away_  
  
Years ago"Ares why did you choose me?"  
He looked at her, smiled and said.  
"I didn´t choose you, you chose me."  
  
 _So please don't go  
Don't leave me here all by myself  
I get ever so lonely from time to time  
I will find you_  
  
Years ago  
"Don´t worry my princess, I will find you where ever you are."  
"Promise me that Ares. Promise  
"I promise."  
  
 _Anywhere you go, I'll be right behind you  
Right until the ends of the earth  
I'll get no sleep till I find you to tell you  
That you just take my breath  
away_  
  
Years ago  
The Battle was hard but Xena wasn´t afraid- she felt his presence and knew that he was there protecting her.  
Ares watched her fight. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life before. When the fight was over she ran toward him and threw herself into his arms as soon as he was visible to her eyes.   
"I won Ares, I won."  
"Of course darling, of course," he said, laughing.   
  
_I will find you_  
Anywhere you go, I'll be right behind you  
Right until the ends of the earth  
I'll get no sleep til I find you to  
tell you when I've found you  
I love you  
  
Present Time  
"Please say it to me, I need to hear it."  
"I love you Xena, forever. Till the end of the earth I love you."  
And together they walked to a bright future.   
  


The End


End file.
